A Two Lane Highway
by Smallville82and9
Summary: The mysterious Lucy Lane returns to Smallville looking for help and Clark and Lois are quick to responded, but is the youngest Lane what she appearers to be. clois central. based in season 6
1. On The Run

**Disclaimer: Smallville and all its characters are owned by the wb/cw and dc comics. I don't own a thing**

******CHAPTER ONE: ON THE RUN  
**

She drove slowly in her used SUV up the Kent's drive way. It was hard for her to stay a wake. Living a life on the run can ware you out. Then her mind went to the task that was in front of her now.

The last time she saw either of them she took advantage of his kindness and almost got her sister killed. She still couldn't get it out of her head how they both got out of that situation alive. No matter how it happened in the end it had happened.

Now she had to ask them for there help again and she was beginning to think that they would be the last people she would ever want to ask. _No, dad would be worse _she thought as she came to a stop in front of the house.

Clark placed the bowl of popcorn on the table and threw himself down on the couch. His mother was out of town so it was going to be a quiet night for him. Something that was rare as of late. He started flipping throw the channels on the TV and simultaneously rubbed Shelby's belly. Shelby's head turned suddenly towards the front door and he lifted his head up to sniff the air.

"What is it boy"? Clark asked. Just then they both herd a car door slam. They both exchanged confused looks and Clark got up and walked to the door.

He pulled back the curtain covering the window and saw a large white SUV in the front of the house. He knew for a fact that he had never seen it before.

He looked down at his watch and saw that it was ten thirty. Now he knew something was up. No one in Smallville went to someone else's house this late.

He decided it was for the best if he saw who it was before he opened the door. He looked at the door intensely and refocused his sight. Quickly the door began to melt away and he saw the cool Kansas night.

At first he thought the figure moving towards the door was Lois, but he quickly dismissed that theory when he saw that this girl wasn't tall enough. Then as she made her way up the steps the moon light hit her face and Clark recognized who it was.

"Lucy"! He yelled as he swung open the door.

At first his loud voice shocked her and she didn't know what to say, but some how the word forced it self passed her lips.

"Hey…." She said in a shaky voice.

Clark didn't know why he seemed so surprised at her presence but as soon as his happiness of her being there had come, his memories of her came rushing back into his head. His enthusiastic smile faded and he gave her a serious look.

Lucy was almost shaking like a scared dog. She was pretty sure Clark didn't know it, but he had an amazing ability to intimidate people.

Clark realized that she wouldn't have come back unless she needed help. He tired his best not to seem angry and changed his expression.

"Come…come on in" he said and motioned for her to go inside. She stayed still wasn't sure if it was the best idea. He moved to the side of the door and said "Its fine come on in you look tired"

With that she made her way slowly inside the front door. She was immediately greeted by Shelby, who seemed to recognize her very well. Shelby's excitement seemed to help kill a little of the tension.

"So how are things"? Clark asked. In the time it took him to convince her to come in the house he became curious as to why she was there.

"Not to be rude, but where's Lois. Is she still living here"? She asked quietly. It seemed that neither of them wanted to mention the elephant in the room regarding there last encounter.

"No. She's living in the Talon apartment now. I'll go call her if you want"

"Sure. Thanks and ughh….." she stopped looking for the right words to say "…..I know this is unexpected and you have every right to be mad at me and kick me to they curb, but you didn't ….thanks for that"

Clark thought for moment reanalyzing her words. "With the life I have if I freaked out every time something unexpected happened to me, I'd be insane by now" he said and gave her a small smile. She returned and he left for the kitchen.

* * *

"This is it" Lois said to herself.

Her voice was the first noise besides her laptop keyboard clicking that the Talon apartment had herd in two hours. She was writing a story for the Inquisitor so of course it had over the top half truths, but she felt like this would be the one to get noticed be a respected newspaper.

With a satisfying click of the print button she was done.

Her cell started to ring and she picked up of her desk. Her happiness was cut short when she looked at the caller ID.

"Clark" she whispered and answered it.

"You know if you wanted me to read you a bed time story you should have asked me earlier" she said sarcastically.

"Well…ughhh" Clark began to speak. Lois knew something was up right away.

"What no come back? What's wrong"?

"Ok I think I'll just come out and say it…ughh Lucy is here".

Lois nearly fell out of her seat, but she caught her self on the edge of her desk. She quickly collected herself and responded.

"WHAT"!?

Clark could have sworn that his super hearing must have made it seem like Lois screamed louder then she did, but either way he had never herd her sound as loud as she did at that moment.

"Yeah she just came on over to the farm" he said trying to sound sarcastic.

"Well…where…how is she"? Lois blurted out.

"I don't know I didn't ask I thought you should be here so you can get an explanation as well"

At that statement Lois grabbed her keys that were resting on the side table next to her desk. "So what you haven't been grilling her"? She asked.

"No I thought you would want to be here for that" he answered. Lois sighed. _His right I wouldn't want to miss that _she thought and made her way to the door.

"Check and make sure she's still there we don't want her running again" Lois said and slammed the door behind her.

Clark looked around the corner and saw Lucy sitting on the couch petting Shelby. "Yeah she's in the living room playing with my dog right now" he said.

"God Smallville you work fast" she said with a serious tone. After a short pause it clicked in Clark's brain.

"Oh come on you know what I meant" he said angrily.

Lois could almost fell him turning red throw the phone and laughed. "Okay that was kind of a low blow. Just listen Smallville all you have to do is keep her there I'm on my way" she said and exited the Talon doors.

"Fine we're be waiting"

"Okay I'll see you soon. Bye" she said and opened her car door.

"Bye" he said and turned of the phone.

"Oh boy this will be fun" he said and put the phone back on hook. He left the kitchen and went back into the living room.

"Lois is…….." he started to say, but he stopped when he noticed she didn't move. He walked around the couch and found the reason why. She was sound asleep.

"Yep, very fun" he said and put the blanket on the couch over her.

* * *

Clark herd Lois' car pull up in the drive way and he sprang to his feet. In the incredibly short time it took her to make it to the farm he had made up his mind about how he wanted to deal the storm that was coming.

Clark opened the door and turned on the porch light.

"Where is she"!? Were the first words out of Lois' mouth as she got out of her car.

"Well…she's ughh….."

"You didn't lose her did you? Come on I give you one job…."

"Lois! She's still here alright. She's just asleep"

"Well lets wake her up" Lois said and made sure to be as loud as possible when she went up the steps.

"Alright I know you're mad I am to, but just think for a second" Lois folded her arms and began tapping her foot.

"She wouldn't have come back unless she needed help and I think at least for right now we should give her some time before we start to ask questions. So I think it would be a good idea if we just took it slow"

"After everything she's done you're willing to just take your time"? She said shaking her head.

Clark looked down at his shoes and looked back up. "Remember when I said if she called you tomorrow you'd be there in a second to help her. Well this is tomorrow"

She looked down at the ground and back at his face. He was pretty sure he already knew what she would say.

"I hate it when you're right" she said and put her arms back to her sides. "I know that's why I try and do it so much" he responded. They slowly made there way inside.

"Now I hope you know that with me being her you're going back to the couch" she said making sure to speak softly. Then she saw her sleeping on the couch "….oh well the floor looks like fun"

As Lois made her way up the stair case he realized that his quiet night had completely been shattered, but for some reason that he couldn't understand he was fine with it.

"Only you Lois Lane can make chaos seem normal" he whispered quietly to himself and laughed.

**_TBC._**


	2. The Problem

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hopefully I can keep it up.**

******  
CHAPTER TWO: THE PROBLEM**

Clark sat in is loft watching the sun rise. He found it ironic that most of the time he saw the sun set from this position, but today was different for many reasons. The night before he had gotten hardly any sleep because he was worried that if he fell asleep he might wake up to Lucy and Lois killing each other. The fact that he had to sleep in his parent's room didn't help either.

He continued to use his hearing to check on the house. The last thing he wanted was for them both to wake up and him not be there to play referee. This time alone had also giving him time to think.

_What was so bad she would come here for help? _He thought. Lucy had done some bad things and he truly believed she would have to own up to them, but for now the curiosity of her presence was another contributor to his lack of sleep. He looked down at his watch and saw that it read seven o'clock. _Well Lois won't be up for a while._

_  
_However he knew better then anyone that once Lois put her mind to it she could do almost anything. He left the loft and walked back to the house.

He opened the door slowly and entered the house. He then carefully closed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen. It didn't take long for him to realize that Lucy was starting to wake up.

Lucy opened her eyes and looked up at the unfamiliar ceiling. It didn't take long for the reality of the situation to come flooding back into her mind. She put the blankets over her head and tried to go back to sleep.

"Do you like coffee? I mean Lois can't get enough and I always wondered if it was genetic" Clark's voice broke the silents of the house. She slowly pulled the blanket off her face and started blankly at him.

"You can go back to sleep I meant for later" he said quickly.

"No……" she started to say and sat up. "…….coffee sounds great"

Lois opened her eyes and looked up at the very familiar ceiling. She had slept in this room many times before, but she couldn't remember a time when she went to bed with so much on her mind. _She came back and all I want to do is throw her under the bus, but then here comes Smallville trying to play nice with everyone._ She knew he was right, but that wouldn't stop her from trying to convince her self other wise.

She decided she wasn't the kind of person that stayed in bed all day and thought about what to do. She wanted answers. She quickly put on the same cloths she had last night and made her way down stairs. Clark, hearing her footsteps, made sure to start making a cup of coffee just the way she likes it.

"You better have made it right" Lois voice rang when she entered the kitchen. Clark didn't need to see throw walls to know that Lucy jumped at the sound of Lois' voice.

"Good morning" Clark said while pouring her a cup of coffee.

"What's so great about it"? She said and snatched the cup from his hand. _Well there were no meteor showers or nuclear missiles that hit the house, so the days pretty good so far _Clark thought and laughed a little.

"What's so funny"?

"Nothing" he answered with a smile.

"Whatever" she said and rolled her eyes. After taking a few sips of her coffee, which she was glad Clark knew how to make it the way she liked it, she began to speak again.

"Okay Smallville listed up" Lois said and looked over at the entrance to the kitchen to make sure no one was listening.

"When we get in there its going to be me asking the questions, but if you have to talk don't sugar coat it okay"

"Fine"

"Good, alright lets go"

Lois turned and started heading for the living room. Clark wanted to give her some words of encouragement but he was having trouble finding them.

"Lois…." He said finally. She stopped and turned around.

"Everything…everything's going to work out" he said quickly.

"I hope so" she responded and she went into the living room with Clark following her.

* * *

"Alright let's start with the obvious question. Where have you been"? Lois asked in her most intimidating voice.

Lucy sat on the couch with her hands folded in her lap. Her large eyes staring up at them both. Clark stood to Lois' left with his arms in his pockets and Lois was looking down at her with as serious a look Clark and had ever seen her have.

"Ughhh New York, LA, Gotham, all over the place" she responded in a small voice.

"More importantly…" Clark interrupted. "…what have you been doing"?

Lois gave him a look of unhappiness, because she had already told him how things were going to happen, but she liked the question and decided to let it pass.

"Well….ughh" she started to say.

"Oh come on Lucy with all the connections you made from your money barrowing days I'm sure there the only people you had to go to" it was apparent that Lois was becoming more and more aggravated.

"Well yeah, were else could I have gone" Lucy said. It was clear she was starting to get angry.

"Oh well you could have stayed here"!

"And what go to jail"!?

"You think you aren't"? Lois said coldly. It was a stunning realization for all three of them. Lois didn't mean for it to sound as hate full as it did, but it got all three of them thinking.

"You broke the law…" Lois continued. "...and there's no running away this time" With that she sat down in the chair next to her. Never breaking eye contact with her. On one hand said had her whelming disappointment of her actions, but on the other hand all she wanted to do was help her little sister.

Lucy looked at Clark for support, but he had little to give.

"Why did you come back Lucy"? He asked staring at the ground.

"That's the whole reason I came back, so I wouldn't go to jail" Lois and Clark, both surprised at this statement, looked at her with puzzled faces.

"Explain that logic" Lois said still confused.

Lucy took a deep breath and began her explanation. "I was living in Gotham with….with a few drug dealers"

"Oh Lucy…" Lois started to say.

"I never did any thing or sold anything. I just needed a place to stay. I ended up seeing a few things here and there and after a while I couldn't stand it any more so I left"

"Oh well I'm sure that went over well them. 'Hey guys I'm just going to leave after I've seen things that can but you all in jail, bye' Lois said mockingly.

"I took my time and left when no one noticed. I took what money I had and flew to LA. I was trying to start over there when some one found".

"One of the dealers? Are they after you"? Clark said immediately. His serious voice was enough to make Lucy and Lois jump.

"No it was a police officer from Gotham. He told me he had followed me, because he wasn't me to testify in court about what I saw"

"Why didn't he put you in witness protection or ask you to come with him"? Lois asked.

Lucy shook her head. "I don't know it all happened fast. He said something about it being to dangerous. He said that in a week I should get to the Gotham police station. He also said that if I had any family they should come with me and since I like living I couldn't go to dad so I brought that hunk of junk out there and came here".

There was along pause in the room. To Clark it made no since. _Why would he be so secretive about this? _He thought.

"Are you sure he was for real? How do you know he wasn't just some psycho"? Lois asked.

"He showed me his badge and gave me his name" she said and reached into her jeans pocket. She extended her hand to Clark with a small white piece of paper in it.

He took it from her and read the name aloud.

"Lieutenant James Gordon"

"Doesn't ring a bell" Lois said and took the paper from Clark's hands.

Clark was frustrated at the fact that questioning Lucy didn't give him answer but more questions. Then he realized that now he knew who had the answers and he made up his mind. He was going to Gotham.

"I'm gonna go to the hardware store" Clark said out of nowhere.

Lois had continued on in the conversation and she saw that Clark had lost interest some time ago, but this statement made no scents to her at all. But before she could say anything he was heading for the door.

"Wait"! She said and grabbed his hand stopping him from leaving.

For some reason that neither of them could explain, they both got a strange rush when there hands touched. They both stood still and waited for the other to make a move. Lois felt she should because she started it. She let go and put her hands to her sides.

"Its ok I'll be right back. I just have to get a few tractor parts" he said.

"Fine, but be quick" she said quickly and sat down on the nearest chair. _Why was that so weird? _She thought.

Clark went to the door and put on his jacket that was hanging next to it. He gave them both a nod and left.

"That was weird" he said aloud as he opened his truck door and got in. He sat in his truck continuing to think about what just happened. Until finally he pulled himself out of his trance.

"She touched my hand. What's the big deal"?! He said and started the engine. He knew he had to get the truck away from the house so neither of them would get suspicious. He drove to the nearest field and parked in the middle of it.

He got out and looked at the bright Kansas day. "Ok….east" he said. He found the right direction and in a flash of red and blue he was gone.

**_TBC._**


	3. Getting Answers

Thanks for the reviews again!

**CHAPTER THREE: GETTING ANSWERERS  
**

**__****-Gotham City**

Clark moved painfully slow throw the crowded side walk. He knew his hardware store idea could only buy him so much time and every second he spent moving passed the mob of people was a second he spent not getting answers to his new problem. Finally he arrived at his destination, the Gotham City police station.

He entered the large doors to the building and walked to the main office. He soon realized that all that was inside was controlled chaos. With policemen escorting prisoners back and forth and everyone one yelling Clark wondered how any one could work here.

He made his way to the front desk and waited tell the secretary was done with numerous task before making his presence know.

"How can I help you"? She asked not moving her eyes from her computer screen. Clark knew she was just busy and he replied as polite as possible "I need to speak with one of the officers here, a lieutenant James Gordon"

"Do you have an appointment"?

"No, but its kind of an emergence"

She looked up at him and he gave her his best sympathetic look. She took a deep breath and said "The best I can do is tell him you're here and see if he wants to speak with you"

"That's fine, besides I think he'll want to talk with me"

"Ok" she said and grabbed a piece of paper from the top of her desk. She then pulled a pen from her pocket and asked "Name"?

"Clark Kent, but the really important thing is that you tell him Lucy Lane sent me and that I need to speak with him right a way"

She quickly wrote everything down and looked up with a small smile "Ok you can have seat over there" she said and pointed to a chair on the other side of the lobby. She stopped a man walking by and gave him the note and instructions on whom to give it to.

"Thanks" Clark said and made his way slowly across the room and took a seat. He looked down at his watch.

"Eight exactly" he said softly.

With nothing better to do he searched his memories of the past few hours and Lois almost immediately came to mind. It wasn't as if there 'accident' hadn't happened before, in fact it reminded him of the moment they had at the hospital earlier that year, but Clark knew that this time was much different. He just couldn't understand why.

"I wonder if she's thinking about it as much as me" he said to himself.

* * *

"Its simple Lois, you're going crazy" Lois said to the kitchen floor.

She was leaning against the kitchen sink with her third cup of coffee in her hands. By now she had run out of every thing disapproving she could say to Lucy and the awkward silents between them was getting on both there nerves.

So loved her sister with all her heart, but she had gone beyond what Lois ever thought she was capable of and forgiving her was becoming increasingly difficult. Trying to distract her self from her current problem she found a bigger one.

"What's the big deal? All I did was grab his hand" she said trying to convince herself that what happen between her and Clark was nothing out of the ordinary. Even though she knew full well that it was different. With so much on her mind she was staring to get a headache. She hated not being able to make sense of things. She knew she had to talk to someone about her frustrations and only one person came to mind.

She put her cup of coffee down and pulled out her cell phone. She pressed the first number on her speed dial and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello" Chloe's voice rang out.

"Hey Chlo how ya doing"? Lois said instantly.

"Uhh…ok just writing a story hey Lois" Chloe said and looked at the clock at the corner of her computer screen. "You're up early"

"Yeah well I had a good reason" she said and proceeded to tell her about her current situation.

"Wow" was all Chloe could say after she was done.

"Yeah, I know right. But it helps to know that even in extreme situations Smallville can't hold back the farm boy in him" Lois said making sure to sound as displeased as possible.

"What he's not there with you"? Chloe asked surprised.

"No, he had to get some tractor parts" Lois said in her best Clark impression.

Remembering what Lois had told her about a police lieutenant in Gotham, Chloe found out pretty quickly where Clark had really gone._ He used the old tractor parts excuse again_ she thought.

"Well that's Clark" she said with a smile.

"I know. Who in there right mind thinks about farming with something like this happening right in front of him" Lois said. Chloe herd something strange in her tone that she couldn't quiet understand.

"Gosh Lois, don't you think your being a little hard on him even for you" Chloe said sincerely. Lois wasn't sure what to say to this and she kept quiet for a few seconds.

"What happen"? Chloe said breaking there silent's. Knowing her cousin all too well she decided there was no point in not telling her, because eventually she would find out.

"He was about to leave and I grabbed his hand" she said finally. After another long pause Chloe said confused "I…I don't see the problem"

"I don't know it was weird. It wasn't like last time" she said and instantly regretted it. _Oh crap _she thought.

"So there have been numerous hand touching incidents"? Chloe asked sarcastically.

"All right, remember earlier this year when I was in the hospital after staring in my very own production of _Airport_?

"Yeah"

"Well Clark came to see me and I told him my whole hypothesis about where I had been"

"Ok" Chloe said remembering that Lois told her as well.

"Then he said he was glad I was back and he uhh… held my hand" Lois said shyly and waited for a response.

"Well you and Clark are friends right"? Chloe asked.

Lois thought about that question. She and Clark had had there arguments and bickering wars, but when it came right down to it they were still good friends. "Yes" she answered confidently.

"Ok, so what's wrong with a friend being concerned for a friend"?

"You know what? Your right. What's the big deal? That's probably what happened this morning to. Thanks Chlo"

"Well just doing my job" Chloe said glad that she was able to help her cousin. However she didn't accept her own explanation. Clark probably didn't mean anything by what he did at the hospital, but Lois doing something similar was strange._ Lois maybe able to except an easy explanation, but I can't._

"Chloe? Chloe are you still there"? Lois' voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah I just got side tracked" she said quickly.

Lois knew it was only a small solution to a big problem. Eventually she would have to confront it, but right know she had a something else on her mind.

"What can you tell me about a Lieutenant James Gordon"? She asked with a smile.

"I thought you'd never ask" Chloe replied.

* * *

He made his way up the stairs and to the right. He had come in the back way because he didn't like the chaos of the front lobby and the last thing he wanted to start his day was chaos.

He opened his office door and put his keys back in his pocket. He was about to close it when someone on the other side knocked on it three times. He opened it all the way and a man that he recognized from the front office was standing there.

"Hello Jim this is for you" he said and extended the white piece of paper to him. He took it slowly and said "Thank you". The man nodded politely and was off.

He opened the piece of paper and read it. Then he read it again to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Well there went the morning".

Clark sat nervously in the chair and checked his watch for the forth time. In reality he had only been there about ten minutes, but for him it was starting to fell like an eternity.

He looked up and saw a middle aged man with glasses and a mustache walk up from behind the secretary's desk. He stopped and leaned down to talk with her. Clark could also tell that that the man seemed very nervous.

The secretary ended there conversation by pointing at Clark. The man quickly made his way over to him. Clark stood up and began to say "Hello I'm….

"I need you to come with me right now" he said. Then he turned and motioned for Clark to follow. He did and they made there way back to Gordon's office.

Jim opened the door and motioned for him to go in. Again Clark did what was asked of him and entered the rather small room. The door was closed and Gordon almost yelled "What do you know about Lucy Lane"!?

Clark was expecting to ask the questions, so he wasn't about to be the one being interrogated. "She's my friend and what do you have to do with her"?!

Gordon, knowing he had started this the wrong way, said in a quieter voice "Sit down"

Clark reluctantly took a seat in the chair in front of his desk. The older man walked around the desk and sat in his chair. He put his hands together on the desk and took a deep breath.

"Alright, I think it's clear that we both want answers so why don't' we take turns asking and answering"

"Sounds fair enough"

"If you don't mind I'd like to go first. How do you know Lucy Lane"?

"Like I said she's a friend, well really my friends' sister, but she's still a friend" Clark was beginning to realize he wasn't very good at this. "Ok my turn, as far as I know you want Lucy to testify against someone". He paused and waited for a conformation.

"That's correct but…." Gordon started to say.

Clark held up his hand "Please let me finish" Gordon nodded and Clark continued.

"So my question is why didn't you put her in witness protection or escort her here after you found her"?

Gordon looked down at the table thinking about this question and looked up again "Look I don't know what the police are like in…."

"Smallville, Kansas"

"Smallville" Gordon repeated and laughed a little. He now knew he had a lot to explain.

"Let me put it this way, to say the crime in Gotham is out of control would be an understatement. We have some of the worst crime lords in all of America right here and there all fighting for power"

"I'm sensing a point some where" Clark said starting to get annoyed.

"The biggest crime lord is a man named Carmine Falcone"

"Is that who Lucy has to testify against"? Clark asked.

"Oh no Falcone would have never let her go. Miss Lane was staying with one of his lower level drug dealers by the name of Jarod Parker. If we can get her to testify against him we have him under a barrel"

"That makes sense, but why all the secrecy"? He realized that by know he had asked more questions then he had answered but neither of them seemed to mind.

Gordon looked at the door to make sure no one was coming and leaned in closer. Clark did the same and waited for a response. "Falcone has men every ware. Probably all of Gotham PD. The only people that know about this investigation are the commissioner, the DA, myself and now you. We couldn't risk her safety. If even one person knew about her and where she was it could have been a disaster. That's why I told her to take her family with her when she came to Gotham, they would be expecting someone alone".

Clark took a moment to reanalyze all the information he just learned. Then he asked "Why would Falcone care so much? I mean you said he was a low level thug".

"Personally I think it's because Falcone can't stand not being in control. Even if this guy is almost nothing to him and can be easily replaced, he'll fight to the end for him just to prove a point. But in the end if this investigation works and we get Parker we're hoping to get him to talk. If we can it could start a domino effect in the organization".

"You realize that you're putting Lucy in harms way by doing this"? Clark asked with a judgmentally tone.

"I never wanted it to happen this way and believe me the last thing I want is for any thing to happen to her" Gordon said. Something in his tone told Clark that his concern for Lucy's safety was genuine and he respected that.

"So all we have to do is fly her in……." Clark began to say.

"No we can't. We know for a fact Falcone has men at every airport within five hundred miles. So driving here would probably be your best bet"

"So all she has to do is get from Smallville to Gotham and testify in court and that's it"? Clark asked. His tone had grown quieter and more understanding throw out there conversation.

"As far as I know, do you think you can manage it"? Gordon asked and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah. I think I can besides I'll have help" Clark said as he stood up and extended his hand across the table. They shock hands and Gordon asked "So you went half way across the country just to talk to me"?

"Well you just proved how important it was, so it was worth it" he said and started heading for the door.

"Wait how are you going to get back home"? Gordon asked.

"I'm gonna fly back, its how I got here to beginning with" he said as he opened the door.

"Seriously be careful we don't know everything Falcones capable of and don't tell anyone what your doing"

"I understand and you have my word that I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure everything works out" Clark gave him a polite nod and closed the door behind him.

He had only just meet this kid, but Gordon had a good felling that he meant every word and that Lucy was in good hands. With that he sat back down in his chair slowly and looked up at the ceiling.

Clark thanked the secretary for her help as he walked passed her desk. Then he made his way across the lobby and out they front door. As he walked down the steps he checked his watch again.

"That took longer then I had hoped" he said and turned right down the steps and on to the crowded side walk. He began to think about what he was going to tell Lois and that of course brought up the issues he was having with her. He promised himself he would figure it out after he was done with his new predicament.

He made his way down the street and found an empty ally way. He did one final look around and after he determined he was alone he again vanished in a blur of red and blue.

**__****TBC.**


	4. The Difference

Thanks for the reviews again. About a thousands views. WOW!

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE DIFFERENCE  
**

Clark drove his truck up the same drive way he had drove on nearly a thousand times and parked it next to Lucy's SUV. He exited the truck and began going over his story in is mind again. By now he knew exactly what he was going to say and he anticipated what Lois would.

He opened the front door and entered the house. It didn't take long for the questions to start.

"So where are all these super important tractor parts"? Lois asked from inside the kitchen. Clark slowly took off his jacket and hung it next to the door and turned back around to see Lois emerged from the kitchen with an egger look on her face.

"They were all out of the parts I needed. I'm sorry it took so long" Clark said.

"So we did you take so long"? She looked up at the clock and continued. "I mean you were gone for an hour. What were you doing"?

Clark was ready for this. He had anticipated that Lois would say those exact words and he was hoping the answers he had found out would help keep Lois calm. "Well after I found out that there was nothing for me to pick up at the hardware store I started heading home. On the way back I passed the library and I decided to try and get some answers to our problem. I stopped and looked used the internet to look up James Gordon. Eventually I found his office number and I had a conversation with him" Clark finished with a proud look on his face.

Lois had a look of disbelief "And……" she said wanting to know what the conversation was about.

Clark proceeded to tell her everything he could about the conversation he had just had about twenty minutes ago. He made sure to infusive the part about how secretive they were going to be. After he was done Lois was just glad things were starting to make since.

"From what I can tell Gordon seems to be a good…….." he started to say.

"Cop" she finished for him. "He has no recorded, but he has a wife, kids……" Clark gave her a puzzled look. "I had Chloe run a back round check"

Clark nodded and a long pause filled the room. He looked over at the empty couch and asked "Where's Lucy"?

"Taking a shower" Lois said simply, but she soon found a way to break the seriousness that had plagued them all day. "And please don't get any ideas"

"If I remember correctly you were the one who likes to walk in on people taking showers" Clark said and threw himself down on the couch playfully.

"Well she's not going to be in there for ever like someone I know" She said and took a seat next to him.

The humor was something they both appreciated, but being so close to each other brought back memories of the morning. It wasn't like neither of them hadn't thought about being more then friends, the simple fact that they were opposite genders was enough to do that, it was just that she was Lois and he was Clark, friends and nothing more.

Besides they had both promised them self's that they would figure this out after the situation was handled. They had nothing else to talk about so they both stared off into space in opposite directions.

"Hey" Lucy's voice rang from behind them. They both turned there heads to see Lucy with wet hair and new cloths on. _Thank God _they both thought, glad that she had saved them from there newly found awkwardness.

Clark got up from the couch and let Lucy take his place. He stood behind them and tried his best to forget any thing that didn't have to do with Lucy's problem. Lois made sure to do the same thing. After Lucy had been fully informed about the situation Lois asked "Do you want to do it"?

The question made Clark realize that he hadn't even considered if Lucy wanted to do it. He knew things would become increasingly difficult if she didn't.

"Well, it's the right thing to do right"?

"It's your choice to make. We can't do it for you" Lois said unapologetically. Clark wanted to say something to lighten the blow, but he felt like it wasn't his place to interfere.

"I want to do it" she said after along pause.

"Ok…." Lois said and held her sisters hands in hers. She was relived that her little sister was going to make the right choice. _Maybe I didn't fall completely _she thought.

After she said it there was along unbearable pause. Clark knew that the silents must have been killing both of them and he decided to end it. So with the must enthusiastic voice he could possible have at the moment he called out "Who's hungry"?

* * *

Clark stared off into the distance with is head against the window. It had started to rain and he watched as the water began to collect in puddles on the ground. Time seemed to be going slowly and ever drop seemed to the ticking of a clock getting closer to something he can't fully control.

"Weight of the world on your shoulders"? An unfamiliar voice asked.

He looked around and saw the waitress poring him another cup of coffee with a polite smile on her face. "Sort of, thanks"

She nodded her head and went back to work. Clark looked over at the two empty seats across from him. _Why do girls always have to go to the bathroom in groups?_ He thought.

He took a long drink of his coffee and placed it back on the table. "So we ready to go, or what"? Lois said as she walked up to the table with Lucy not far behind.

"Yeah" he said and put ten dollars on the table.

The car ride home was quiet to say the least. Lois demanded that they go in her car and not waiting any more tension between them Clark reluctantly agreed. The fact that he could barley fit into the unbelievably small back seat wasn't making him any happier.

Meanwhile Lois watched the road ahead with as much care has she could remember ever doing. During the lunch conversation they determined that they would leave tomorrow and should get there with a day to spear.

Threw out the entire conversation Lois thought about what there journey would be like. All she could see was her and Clark ending up in a bad situation after the other and it distracting them both from what they should be thinking about.

"Smallville, I've been thinking" she said looking at him throw her rear view mirror.

"Never a good thing" he said looking at the floor board.

"Well, basically I don't think you should come with us" she said trying to make it sound as casual as possible.

"What"? Lucy said with shock on her face. Lois looked at her and gave her a look saying 'this doesn't concern you'. She turned back to look at he mirror and saw Clark's steel blue eyes staring back at her. She had seen that look before. _Damn it's him 'the most self confident guy I know'_ she thought remembering her own words.

"Don't look at me that way. This isn't your battle to win. I don't want you involved" She said looking ahead at the road because she couldn't bear to look at him any more.

Clark took a moment to think about what she said and replied. "I'm already involved Lois. Wither you want me to or not I'm going. Even if I have to run after you" he said and laughed a little at the irony of his last statement.

She knew all to well that Clark was the kind of person who was foolish, or rather unbelievably brave enough to get themselves in to bad situations to help people. Most of the time it was complete strangers, but this time a friend of his was involved and she started to see there was no point in starting this argument.

"I shouldn't have said anything, should I"? Lois asked herself and turned back to the mirror.

Meanwhile Lucy thought it was best to stay out of the conversation. She had only seen them interact with each other a few times and even she knew that thins were some how different.

"No probably not, but…" Clark said looking out his window.

"But what"? Lois asked clearly getting annoyed.

Now Clark saw a way to relive the tension. "Oh gee wiz Lois I just value your opinion so much" he said sarcastically.

"Oh I swear to god when we get out of this car I'm going to smack you in the head" Lois said tightening her grip on the steering wheel. For some reason him saying that made her unbelievably irritated.

"I look forward to it"

"Good cause here we are" she said and turned the car up the Kent farm drive way.

Chloe sat at the kitchen table typing on her lap top. Now that she knew everything that was happing at the Kent farm she knew she had to go there and play peace maker. On the way she had formed her own theory about what was happing with Lois.

_She wanted him to stay and help her, but of course Lois Lane doesn't want or need any body. That's why she's freaking out _her mind continued to think until the kitchen door opened.

"If you weren't so fast you'd be died"! Lois yelled almost out of breath as she held open the door. Lucy sheepishly made her past her and noticed that Chloe was there.

They both mouthed the word 'hey' because Lois was still yelling at Clark and they knew neither of them could hope to match her voice. Then they embraced in a warm hug. It was the nicest welcome Lucy had gotten since she arrived.

"Yeah you better run to your little…club house" Lois said and slammed the door.

"Your back" Chloe said in a cheerful voice.

"And you're here" Lois said surprised.

"Yeah, well the Daily Planet decided that it was ok to unlock my chain for today and I thought with some many things going on over here, I should stop by and see how everyone is doing. Plus I wanted to say hey to my little cousin"

It was at that moment Chloe noticed that both of there cloths were wet, especially Lois. "So I take it it's raining outside"

"You just noticed that the world is practically ending out there"? Lois asked taking a seat at the table.

Chloe looked at the window and saw that it was covered with rain. She guessed that being consumed in her thoughts made the rest of the world disappear.

The three of them talked for a bet and Chloe got a good picture of what was going to happen. After a while she began to wonder where Clark was.

"Where's…" she started to say.

"In the barn" Lois interrupted.

"Yeah she chased him there" Lucy added.

Lois looked at her sister and pointed an accusing finger at her. "He forced me. I told him I was going to do it, but no he couldn't take it like a man. He had to run".

With the Lois' return to relative normalcy Chloe determined that she had gotten over her problems with Clark. At least for now.

But her curiosity about what Clark was thinking about at the moment was enough to make her brave the storm out side and she politely excused herself and did so.

* * *

_**-Gotham City**_

Falcone sat at the same table he sat at everyday and wondered what he was going to have for lunch that day.

Two men entered the restaurant and made there way to his table. As was custom they were both stopped and padded down in search of any weapons. After they were done they both took seats directly across from him.

"Morning gentlemen" Falcone said without looking from his menu "I hope you are the barriers of good news" he said and looked at them both.

He recognized the older man to his left. He was wearing a red button up shirt with a brown dress coat that matched his pants. Not to mention Falcone was starting to get annoyed by how sure of himself he looked.

The man next to him was much younger, no older then twenty one. It was obvious to all that he was extremely nervous. The exact opposite of the older man, but they were wearing almost the same things except he had a blue shirt and a black jacket.

"Well I guess it would depend on your definition of good news. The cops got Parker" the older man said not changing his smug expression.

"Well how the hell did that happen Frank"? Falcone asked angrily.

"From what I know they now have a star witness in there case on him and the judge gave them an arrest warrant. The trial is in six days" Frank said. His expression and tone had grown more respectful but he still was trying his best not to seem affected by Falcone's angry out burst.

"I own the cops in this town. How the hell didn't I know about this"?

"Well apparently you don't have the whole set" Frank said sarcastically. The men next to Frank almost had a heart attack when he herd he say it. He turned back to Falcone and excepted to see a gun in his hand, but he had a very calm look on his face.

"Well what do you know"? He said and eased back in his seat.

"I know the girl's name is Lucy Lane and that more then likely she's no where near Gotham" he said proudly as if he had won something.

"Ok, that means where have to find a way to watch the roads into the city" Falcone said as a waitress put a glass of tea in front of him and left swiftly.

"Oh come on. We already have guys working the airports. How many much trouble are you willing to go throw just to get him off the hook? Parker is nobody. If he's gone there will be no difference" Frank said with all the confidents he could possible have.

In one swift motion Frank had the barrel of a gun in is face. It surprised everyone in the room that a man Falcone's age could move that fast.

"The difference will be that the cops that I don't own would have beaten me. No matter how small the defeat I still would have lost. I have to prove that this is and will always be my town" Falcone said coldly and pulled the trigger.

The silent's that had filled the room was broken by two things. The sound of thunder the shoot made and the scream of the man next to it.

Both men that will still alive at the table were now splintered with blood. Falcone slowly got up and let out a sigh. "Come on kid stand up what's your name"? He said and motioned for him to stand.

He did his best not to seem afraid and muttered "Ricky" while starring at the floor.

Falcone grabbed his chin and pulled it up "Ricky huh" he said and forced him to look at the now lifeless body next to him.

"I want you to tell everyone that that's what happens when you don't pay attention. Now I want you and your guys to find this girl alright"

With a small nod Falcone let go of him and without hesitation he ran out of the restaurant.

Falcone looked at his men next to him and said "Take care of it" he took one last look at what was left of Frank and muttered under his breath "So much for lunch"

_**TBC.**_

Love it? Hate it? Yeah its really just setting things up but it will get better. Review's are appreciated.


	5. It Begins

Thanks for reviewing again. And I'm not quiet sure if a curtain playboy billionaire will be in the story yet.

**CHAPTER FIVE: IT BEGINS**

Chloe shook her head trying to get the water out of her blonde hair and looked up to the loft. It didn't take her long to know Clark was there because she could see his long legs hanging off the couch.

She walked swiftly up the stairs and stop at the top. "So did you survive hurricane Lane"? She said.

"Did that one just pop into your head or have you been thinking about it all day"? He answered looking at the ceiling.

"You now my comedy comes naturally" she said happily and took a seat on Clark's desk.

"I take it by now your up to speed with everything"

"Yep and I take it you've already talked to Gordon"

"Yep" he said trying to match her tone.

"Seriously you have to stop using the tractor parts excuse"

"I used it on you before you plenty of times before you found out" he said and stood up to walk around. He knew Chloe all to well. She wanted to know what he was thinking about and at that moment and he really didn't want to tell her.

"Well it won't work forever" she said and skipped over to the now empty couch to take a seat.

"Why are you so happy? Have you been drinking the kryptonite Gatorade again"? He said and started leaning against the wall.

"Please, don't bring back bad memories"

There was a short pause in the conversation which gave Chloe time to think. _Ok Mr. Kent you've gotten by so far but you can't keep it up forever. I'm going to get into that head of yours. First things first…_

"So what's your big plan about the Lucy situation"? She asked.

"What do you mean? I thought you knew everything"?

"No, I know what there going to do. What are you"?

"Nothing. Just go with them and make sure there both safe. And if things get out of hand…I'll take care of it. What else would you expect me do"?

"I don't know. You may have to be deal with thee Carmine Falcone" she if he didn't know who the man was.

"You're acting like I should be afraid"

"Well…maybe you should. He is…"

"I know I herd about him. First off I doubt anything bad is going to happen and if anything does…then I'll be ready. Besides I've faced worse".

"True, but you've never faced anyone like him before".

Clark let out a small forced laugh "You make it sound like I'm going to war when I've never even meet the guy"

"Just…be careful" she said.

"I will be" he said and didn't plane on saying anything else about it. There were a few moments of silents and Clark could tell Chloe wanted something.

"What else do want Chloe"? Clark asked with his arms crossed and his eyes on the floor.

"What? Little old me" she said batting her eye lashes.

"Well do you have a question? I think I know you well enough to know you when you want something" he said still looking at the ground. He was afraid he knew what was on her mind.

"So….is there anything out of the ordinary happing between you and Lois"? She knew that Lois thought there was, but she didn't know about Clark.

_Damn it! _"What do you mean"? He asked in a calm voice.

"I don't know she seems extra mad at you today" Chloe said and stood up. She wasn't going to tell him about her conversation with Lois. That was something between them.

Clark weighed is options. He could tell her that everything was normal even though almost any could tell it wasn't and if he did that Chloe would just dig deeper and things would get more complicated. Or he could tell her some of the truth and hope that that was enough for her.

"Look, things have been weird lately and I don't really understand why, but I think we both know it doesn't matter… at least not right now" he said as his eyes finally left the floor. "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't pursue anything especially with our current situation".

"Fine" she said nodding her head.

"Okay"

"So the hero uses one of his lives to distract him from the other"

"Something like that" he said. It was a big relief for Clark. He loosened up and took a seat next to Chloe on the old couch.

"So did you run from Lois because you didn't want her to break her hand on the back of your head, or were you afraid that she might actually be able to kill you"? She asked.

"Honestly…a little of both" he answered.

* * *

_All alarm clocks should die_ were Lois' first thoughts as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the green blinking numbers next to her bed.

_6:00, 6:01, 6:01_

She looked around her apartment and saw Lucy still sleeping on the couch. "Come on…." she told herself. Slowly she pulled the warm covers off and felt the full effects of the cold morning air.

She walked as fast as her still waking body would allow her. She made it to her distention and let out a sigh of relief when she found out she wasn't out of coffee. She took a moment to inhale the aroma of the coffee grinds before she put them in the machine. She added the water and now all she had to do was wait.

She put her elbows on the counter and watched as the coffee slowly began to form in the coffee cup. She started to nod off back to sleep when she herd three knocks on the door. They weren't very load just load enough to get someone attention if they were inside.  
_  
_She knew that knock. Plus the fact that there was only one person she knew who would be up this earlier all lead Lois to the conclusion to who was at the door. She started walking slowly towards the door and the familiar setting brought back memories of the night before.

* * *

_Two brunettes and one blonde were sitting around Lois' kitchen table engaged in a conversation._

_"…and none of them woke up"? Chloe asked._

"_Nope I had to be as quit as a mouse to get out of the apartment with out anyone noticing" Lucy said proudly._

_"Looks like sneaking around is in our blood huh Lois" Chloe said hoping to get some kind of reaction from her older cousin._

_"What…ugh" Lois said after Chloe's voice had broken her out of her day dream. _

"_I can tell it's getting late. I better go you two have a big day tomorrow" Chloe said and grabbed her bag from the kitchen counter._

_"I'll walk you out" Lois said and followed Chloe._

_They walked to the door and just as Lois reached to open it Chloe leaned against it and folded her arms. Lois didn't have to look at her cousin to answer._

"_There's nothing wrong with me. I'm just tired"._

_"Is it about Clark"? Chloe asked as if she didn't hear what Lois had said._

_"I know that getting to the bottom of things is your job Chloe, but nothings going on. So you can just go on home now"._

_Chloe didn't move._

_Lois didn't want any more of this. She was tired and she was dreading getting in six hours. So she decided to end it with the truth, or at least half of it._

"_I don't really want Clark to come. There I said it" she said and crossed her arms with pride.  
_

"_Why not"? Chloe asked.  
__  
"Chloe the whole point of me telling you was so this little interview would stop".  
Chloe knew what she had done. Clark had done the same thing earlier. They both told her just enough to keep her happy. She finally decided there was nothing she could do. It was going to up to them to figure it out. But she had one more thing to say._

_"Okay fine" she said and opened the door. "Just...one more thing Lois"  
_

"_Yeah what's that"?  
_

"_Look with what where we live and our occupations we get into some bad situations almost everyday, weather its a psychotic serial killers, natural disasters, or just your average everyday meteor freak. We don't know what's going to come next, but if there's one thing you can count on it's that Clark Kent will be there trying as hard as he can to help you. I don't know how it's worked out for you but I am __damn__ glad he was there for me"._

_And with that Chloe left and slowly shut the door._

* * *

Chloe's speech had made Lois fell horrible all night. She was beginning to fell like the biggest jerk in the world and she hated felling that way. She opened the door slowly and sure enough there he was.

"Hey Smallville a little earlier don't you think"? She asked. He was excepting her to say something like that, but he wasn't excepting something else. Sure she had no make up on, her hair wasn't done and she was a just wearing her regular pajamas and pink slippers, but to Clark so looked really…nice for some reason.

"Yeah well I figured we could start off from here and you guys wouldn't have to come to the farm" he said in a quiet voice. _There he goes again with the niceness _Lois thought.

"I'm not going all the way there in your truck" she said and started walking towards the kitchen. He in entered the apartment and slowly closed the door. He moved quietly passed Lucy and made it to the kitchen.

To Lois' delight the coffee was done. "What any"? She asked as she pulled a cup from the cupboard.

"No thanks and I came in Lucy's car she let me barrow the keys last night. I kind of thought we could use it" he said standing next to the door way.

"What that hunk of junk'?" Lois said and took a drink of her newly poured coffee.

"Well I know you would there's no way you would want to go in my truck and the back seat of your car is a little small, so the SUV seemed like a good compromise".

So far he was achieving is goal. Be as nice as possible and hope that things start out smooth.

"Fine that sounds..fine" she said and continued to drink.

She took a seat at the table and Clark joined her. For the first time since she had know Clark she just wanted him to be quiet, however Clark was busy trying to find something to say thinking she hated the silent's like she always did.

"So do you have any luggage I can put in the car"? He asked.

"Not yet, but I think Lucy has her bags by the door. I guess you could move them" Lois said.

"Okay" he said happy that he had something to do. He stood up and started heading for the door. He saw Lucy's three bags next to it jus as Lois had said and he picked them up as he left the apartment.

His over eagerness to help wasn't helping Lois' situation much. _Come on Lane you have to say something_ she thought.

"Coffee" she herd Lucy's voice say. Lucy entered the kitchen rubbing her eyes and took a seat across from Lois.

"Yeah there it is" Lois said pointing to the coffee maker. Lucy was used to Lois being angry in the morning so instead of a comeback she simply got up and poured her own cup.

Clark reentered the room as soon as Lucy sat down.

"Morning" he said to anyone willing to listen.

"Hey" Lucy said right before she started gulping down her coffee.

"Hey" he replied and joined them at the table.

"Wow speedy Gonzales that was quick" Lois said. She didn't mean to. She was just so use to saying things like that.

"Well I'm sure when you make me take your stuff it will take longer" he said happily. It didn't exactly go along with his plan but he didn't care at that moment. If there was one thing he liked about Lois it was that he could always be himself around her.

They spent the next half hour discussing there plans and occasionally telling Lucy a story of there fun times in Smallville.

"So let me get this strait. This guy can paralyze people just by touching them? Lucy asked.

"Yeah" Clark answered.

"So why was he after Lois"? She asked now unbelievably curious by now.

"I was about to expose him to the world and you now how those psycho's hate that. So eventually he came after me and tried to drown me in the sewer. Fun times". Lois said and finished her second cup of coffee.

"So how'd you get out"?

"Sma.." Lois started to say but she was interrupted by Clark.

"Oh you know your sister Lucy, a few kicks to anyone's face and she can get out of any problem" he said while looking at Lois.

It was a shock to Lois. As much as she hated to admit it, he had completely saved the day that time and she couldn't understand why he wasn't taking the credit.

"Yeah that sounds like Lois" Lucy said and stood up. "I'm goanna go and get ready" she said and went to Lois' bedroom where she had the cloths she wanted to wear today waiting for her.

As soon as Lucy was out of hearing range Lois leaned over an asked "What was all that about? Have you lost your memory _again_"?

He didn't know why he had said it. But by now he had convinced himself that he was merely trying to cover for himself. The less people that knew he saved someone's life meant that there would be less people thinking he wasn't exactly normal. However he dismissed that theory when he realized Lucy would probably never think like that.

"If I had saved you just so I could tell people I did then I didn't do it for the right reason…I guess" he said, starting to become restless in his seat. "Besides you beating a guy senseless is pretty believable."

"I guess" she said and stood up. "I'm going to get ready. We do want to leave sometime today" with that she swiftly left the room. Leaving Clark alone to think about what the world was wrong with his brain.

* * *

"Remind me again why I said this was a good idea" Lois said while looking at the white tank like vehicle. She was wearing blue jeans with a light blue blouse.

"Oh come on its not that bad" Lucy said as she joined her sister in staring at the SUV parked in front of the Talon.

"Well that's the last of it" Clark announced as he loaded the last suit case.

"Good. I'll drive first" Lucy said and reached for the driver door.

"No" Lois and Clark said in unison.

"Oh come on it's my car" She said and threw her hands in the air.

"And it's our job to make sure you get there safe. Therefore one of us has to drive the whole way" Lois announced for all to hear.

Her choice of words surprised Clark. _Our job _he thought. Until then it felt like it was Lois' job and he was just helping.

"Back me up here Smallville" Lois called to him breaking him out of his thoughts. Lucy turned to him and gave him her best puppy dog look.

"I'm sorry Lucy. Lois is right on this one"

With defeat on her face Lucy reluctantly opened the back seat door and got in. Clark closed the truck door and made his way around the car excepting an argument to erupt to see who was going to drive.

This was the moment Lois was waiting for. They were alone for the most part and by now she had finally memorized what she wanted to say.

"Clark I have to say something"

"Should I be afraid"?

"No" she said simply. Clark gave her a puzzled look and she knew she had to get it over with.

"Okay look I just what to say thank you. I mean I didn't have to ask you to help you just did it. You always do. I guess I just got so use to it I didn't think I had be gratuitous but I do. I am…I am very lucky to have you in my life and I'm glad you're here now helping me". She finished her speech with a slight nod and she waited for a response.

Clark couldn't find the right words to say, but eventually he said "You don't have to say thank you. I'm here when ever you need me".

"I know that's why I l…like to have you around"

"So who's driving"? He asked.

"You are. I'm going back to sleep" she said as if he already should have known that. She quickly made her way across to the other side of the car and opened the door.

"Come on Smallville" she said as she slammed it shut.

He looked around at the sunny day and opened the door. He got in and looked at the road a head.

"What we're you guy's taking about"? Lucy asked.

"Nothing. Just adult stuff little kids like you wouldn't understand" Lois answered.

"Ha ha" Lucy said and leaned the seat she was in as back as possible.

"Yep this is going to be _very _fun" Clark said as he turned the key to start the engine. He waited until it was clear and he turned into the street. There journey had finally begun.

_**TBC.**_

Yeah it kind of slow, put it will pick up big time next chapter. Reviews are appreciated as always.


End file.
